1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a method for detecting a semiconductor substrate and a semiconductor chip package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device such as a CCD or a CMOS image sensor using semiconductor integration circuit technique is widely available for a digital camera or a cellular phone with camera function. In order to realize the downsizing and lightening in weight of the parts to be mounted on the semiconductor device, it is proposed that the sensor chip (semiconductor element) is constructed as a CSP (Chip Size Package). With a FBAR (Film Bulk Acoustic Resonator) or a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems), it is also proposed that the sensor chip (semiconductor element) is constructed as a CSP.
With the fabrication of the sensor chip as the CSP, through holes are formed so as to connect the main surface and the rear surface of the semiconductor element (semiconductor substrate) so that the integrated circuits formed on the main surface of the semiconductor substrate are electrically connected with the external connection terminals formed on the rear surface of the semiconductor substrate by the conductive layers (penetrating wirings) formed in the through holes. Moreover, a protective member is provided so as to protect the sensor formed on the main surface of the semiconductor substrate against dirt, dust and external disturbance (References 1 and 2). The protective member is provided above the sensor so that the surface of the protective member becomes parallel to the main surface of the semiconductor substrate.
When the sensor functions as a light receiving sensor, a light transmission protective member such as glass substrate may be employed as the protective member. When the sensor does not function as the light receiving sensor, the light transmission protective member such as glass substrate is employed in view of the position detection of the semiconductor substrate. The light transmission protective member functions as a supporting substrate to mechanically reinforce the semiconductor substrate. In this point of view, the glass substrate is laminated with the glass substrate shaped in wafer to realize the thickening process of the semiconductor substrate (Reference 2).
In the case of the formation of the penetrating wirings at the semiconductor substrate, the through holes are formed at the semiconductor substrate laminated with the supporting substrate so that the inner walls of the through holes and the rear surface of the semiconductor substrate are covered with respective insulating films. This subsequent process is carried out for the semiconductor substrate shaped in wafer. Therefore, after the wafer process is finished, the semiconductor substrate is cut off into sensor chips (semiconductor devices) with the glass substrate. When the glass substrate is employed only as the supporting substrate, the semiconductor substrate is cut off into sensor chips (semiconductor devices) after the glass substrate is peeled off from the semiconductor substrate.
By the way, with the position detection of a semiconductor substrate, a notch is formed at the periphery of the semiconductor substrate and a light is irradiated at the periphery of the semiconductor substrate so as to detect the light passed through the notch, and thus, detect the position of the semiconductor substrate. When the light transmission member such as the glass substrate is employed as the supporting substrate, the position detection of the semiconductor substrate can be conducted using the notch at the initial stage.
However, since the supporting substrate is laminated with the semiconductor substrate so as to cover the semiconductor substrate, if some insulating films and some conductive layers are formed on the semiconductor substrate, some debris originated from the films are stuck at the notch. Therefore, the light for detecting the position of the semiconductor substrate can not be passed through the notch due to the debris stuck on the notch so that the position of the semiconductor substrate can not be detected. On the other hand, the periphery or the notch of the semiconductor substrate are detected by means of image processing using an optical system such as a camera, but the image processing system is expensive so that the device cost and thus, the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor device results in being increased.    [Reference 1] JP-A 10-281807 (KOKAI)    [Reference 2] WO 2005/022631 (KOKAI)